Forever's End
by BlueFeatheredRaven
Summary: Yes… Gilbert assumed that Oz would always be there. He believed in his promise, accepting, without hesitation, that they would be together forever. And that was by far the worst mistake that Gilbert ever made. Gil & Oz centric, rated for character death


Well, real life drama seems to have subsided a little, so I think I can get back to writing a bit more often. Hopefully. Sorry for the wait on all my other fics, everyone!

I'm going to start working on _Loyalty_ and _Forever Finding You_, but just as a way of coming back to writing I thought I'd post something else. Here's the prologue to a tragedy Oz and Gil fanfic, once again inspired by a prompt from the Pandora Hearts Kink Meme ^_^

I started this one when I shouldn't have been writing, too… So I'm afraid I got nothing else done yet. It won't be a long fic, so hopefully I can get working on it and finish it soon. Also, the title is subject to change as I... don't really like it ^_^;

**O-O-O**

**Prologue**

**O-O-O**

From the moment they had first met, Gilbert had known that he was in the presence of someone very special.

He had been afraid... Afraid of this boy who looked so familiar, and yet so terrifyingly foreign to him. His voice was loud and aggressive, his aura as strong as his character, and the small child had clung tightly to the man who had brought him here, praying for some sort of protection from this powerful force before him. He was terrifying, and there was something about him that just...

A broken vase and the sight of blood was all it took for Oz to reveal his true light. Striking, grass-green eyes peered down at the quivering boy with the piercing force of a blade and the warm lull of pure sunlight all at once, a hand reaching downward and a smile coaxing forward, and, suddenly, Gilbert was no longer afraid. This person was his savior, someone who was willing to take the hand of this small, terrified child and give him a purpose.

This powerful, incredible being would use his strength, not to harm, but to protect Gilbert. Oz became his master, and the world suddenly made sense again.

As they days turned to weeks and the weeks turned to months, Gilbert became more and more enamored with his master. There was something alluring deep within the blonde, whispers of wisdom beyond those few years he had spent as part of this world, waves of power without form or measure rolling just beneath the skin, emitting a radiant light that was invisible to the eye, but warming to the soul. He teased, he taunted, he hit, he hurt and he mocked, but none of those minor offences held any real malice or distain. Oz was kind with a powerful heart, torn and tattered, but pure and genuine to those that could truly reach it.

An idol. A hero. He was greater in Gilbert's eyes than any of the knights of fiction that the blonde admired so much. Always strong. Always perfect. Always his wonderful, irreplaceable master.

Part of Gilbert knew the truth… and yet he had so successfully crushed all those terrifying thoughts in those early days that, in time, he hardly saw his master as human at all. Humans were flawed. Humans were weak. Humans were… mortal.

Gilbert never thought the boy was any of these things. It wasn't forced, and he did not do so consciously. He just… never thought of Oz as being anything but his precious master. He never thought a fever as anything more than an uncomfortable inconvenience for Oz that merely needed time to pass. He never thought that a tumble from a tree would result in anything more than a bruise or, at the worst, a broken bone. He never _once_ thought that ten years in the Abyss could have been the end of him. He just took for granted that Oz would survive that hell and would return to his side. That seal on his chest, an imperfection in the blonde's image, stirred uncomfortable feelings within Gilbert. And yet… _still_he believed it would all be alright. Somehow, though it had never been done before, they would find a cure, and Oz would be perfectly fine once again.

Yes… Gilbert assumed that Oz would always be there. He believed in his promise, accepting, without hesitation, that they would be together forever.

And that was by far the worst mistake that Gilbert ever made.

**O-O-O**

**To Be Continued**

**O-O-O**


End file.
